I've always loved you, I will always love you
by MaursMill1
Summary: Knowing where his heart, Harvey makes a concious effort to prove to Donna that they belong together...the only woman who has NEVER given up on him and accepts him for who he is.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, so here's my second story…as you can see, I love writing what's going on inside a character's head, well at least I try to lol. I'm working simultaneously on my other story "Secrets Revealed…Passions Explored" so I'll update that one real soon…PROMISE! For now, hope you enjoy this one!**_

It's not that Harvey doesn't know how to say the words, it's just that he feels he doesn't have to. All their years together and words have become almost unnecessary for them to communicate. From the moment he's meet her, Donna has always been able to brighten his day, make him smile and keep up with his sense of humor. He knows that it's not a conventional relationship, most people have their opinions but to them it's the most natural thing in the world. Their connection to each other is unparallel by any other, in his heart Harvey knows that it's love. When she's around him, he just feels better, he feels alive and he's happy. From the first moment she has always been one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. Her skin is like warm satin and her hair falls perfectly, she is charming, captivating and sexy.

Everyday that Harvey got to work, Donna is the first person he talks to and the one person he can count on, she knows him like no one else. So why has it taken him so long to see what is so plain to him now. She has always been there and she has promised to always be there.

When Donna had agreed to leave Cameron Dennis and work with him, Harvey knew that they were in it for the long haul, as he never once considered having anybody else. It was an amazing time for them both, Harvey was growing into one of the best lawyers in Manhattan and his reputation as the best closer in town was growing faster than either of them expected. Well at least faster than he did, Donna always told him he was the best. He always smiled when she said that, knowing she played a big part in his success. Donna had his schedule and everyday work life down to a science, she knew exactly what he wanted and when he'd want it. She always amazed him when she did that, no wonder every lawyer in town was trying to recruit her every chance they got, especially Louis. Harvey loved how Donna always handled Louis, especially that time when she fake cried and told him 'it's like her soul hurts', classic Donna!

So many people have come and gone in their lives, people who know their love and loyalty for each other and people who envy their relationship. Harvey knows that in all his relationships, no one has been able to capture his heart and it's partly because he's unable to commit. He's met so many women, had so many relationships that people call him a playboy and think that he's never going to settle down. It may be true NOW but it was completely different seven years ago. He and Donna had known each other about five years at that time, having moved from the DA's Office three years back and now working at Pearson Hardman.

Harvey remembers the day like it was yesterday, they had been working long hours for more than a month and really needed a break but being who they are, they knew a break would only come when they closed the case. They had spent the entire day going over past court files, clients records, witness reports, anything that could help him in his case. He remembers that even at that late hour and at work, Donna still looked exceptionally beautiful. She sat on the couch in his office, feet up and going through the files, unaware of him staring at her. He remembers how she tucked her hair behind her ear and gently tapped the pen on her chin, concentrating on what she was reading. He stole so many loaded glances at her, that he's amazed she didn't catch him. It wasn't until Donna told him that it was past 1am that Harvey realized how late it was. They decided to call it a night and as Donna called Ray, they sat down to have one last drink. They talked about everything except the case or the firm, they had the ability to change topics and conversation and still be totally engrossed in what the other person had to say. Donna was always so animated when she had a good piece of gossip to share and her enthusiasm for the theater always left Harvey amazed. She would always ask him to tell her stories about his father, who she'd met a couple of times before and if Harvey didn't know better he would have thought his father looked forward to seeing her more than him at those times. As they sat there sipping on their single malt, Donna with her feet up and her head resting on the back of the couch in his office and Harvey next to her with his feet stretched out onto the coffee table and his arm across the back of the couch, it felt comfortable and they both didn't want to go home. Donna was in the middle of telling him of the new play she was going to see at the Apollo Theater and scolding him that she needed the night off on the day, when, as Harvey looked at her, he couldn't contain his desire to kiss her. He remembers the way she instantly responded and kissed him back only to pull away after a few minutes.

"Harvey?" Donna exclaimed thickly

"Wow" Harvey sighed

"That's not an explanation" Donna murmured

"It was" Harvey replied and smiled, "I have been wanting to do that for a long time" he continues, looking at her lips

"Harvey" Donna said again, and this time Harvey heard the fear in her voice and looked up. Wanting to take away the fear and uncertainty that he saw, he pulled her to him and their bodies immediately respond to each other. He captured her mouth with his and kissed her passionately and felt the silky touch of her tongue as his own slipped between her parted lips. He knew he never felt that before, it was intense, it was gentle, it was intoxicating. It was more than just the late night, or the alcohol, it was more than just about sex with Donna, it goes beyond what's on the surface. But he felt her pull away

"Mmmm Harvey, please stop" Donna said as she pulled in a lungful of air, "we can't do this, we can't…I don't think… oh God"

"We can" he answered as he fought for his own breath and caressed her cheek, "you can't deny what just happened"

"No but Harvey, can we really do this?" Donna questioned and they both looked at each other piercingly for a few minutes, "you can't answer that and it's because we CAN'T" she offered when he didn't speak

"It's not that simple and you know it" Harvey got up from the couch and walked towards his record collection and then turned to face her, "Donna you are a big part of my work life, you are here WITH me, how can you ask that" he protested, wanting to feel her lips on his again

"You're right, it's not that simple" Donna said as she got up from the couch, she stood in front of him, mere inches away that he could smell her perfume, "it's not just about being around each other Harvey" He listened as she tried to explain, not understanding exactly why she was protesting but he knew he wanted to make the fear in her eyes go away

"Nothing is gonna change between us but if this bothers you so much, let's just forget about" he said dejectedly, turning away from the closeness of her

"It bothers me because I don't want us to not be able to finish what we started when we left the DA's office, I KNOW your career is important to you, I know what it means to you to be the best at what you do and we made a deal that we were going to do this. However long and whatever it took to get there, we would do it. If we complicate things now, I don't want you to resent me later on" Donna explains as she touched his arm, a simple action that affected his body

"Is that what you think will happen?" He turned and looked at her, his eyes searched her face

"I just don't want to wait to see IF it happens" she murmured and stepped back, realizing how dangerously close they were to each other

"Donna, I am telling you that I will never resent you, you might make me mad as hell sometimes, but I will never resent you or anything that you have or will do for me. I'm not sure if I'm saying the right words but what I feel right NOW is something I've never experienced and I am willing to see where it goes. Yes I have a lot that I still have to do in my career and a lot that Jessica expects from me, a lot that I have to repay her for BUT I'm not changing my mind about you" Harvey declared, fervently begging her with his eyes not to pull away from him

"I'm not saying its not real Harvey, I'm just saying it's not the right time" Donna said, her voice shaky and Harvey pulled back, put his hands in his pockets and tilted his head at her. A mixture of emotions played on his face, frustration, understanding, love, admiration and he wasn't sure what to say next but at that moment Ray called to say he was down stairs. As they went down the elevator and out to where Ray was waiting she stopped him

"Harvey, I just want you to know that the feelings that we have will help us, we know that we will always be able to trust each other and do what's best for each other. I promise that I will be here for you and I will do whatever it takes. We have worked so hard and you are so close to making Senior Partner, it's what you've always wanted" she explained and he looked at her and smiled

"You're still not getting holloween off" he joked, his eyes sad but he put on a smile

"We'll see" she replied and with that they head off to their separate lives

Harvey remembers that night, it broke his heart what he saw in Donna's eyes. He saw hurt, he saw fear, he saw regret and he never wanted to make any woman feel like he wasn't sure about them. Not just any woman, Donna. For all she's been through with him, he wanted her to know that he was being honest but like all the times he saw his father do it, he just couldn't bring himself to say what he really felt. He knww she was right about his career, a career that they BOTH built and was proud off, so he let it go. He let go of the idea of THEM and he focused on the reality of what they've achieved.

He still remembers all the good times they had after that and how amazing it is to work with her. She did not fail in her duties or her promise, she was always there and he was always painfully aware of how close but never close enough. But Harvey was a man of charm, a man of stellar reputation and man of pride, so he pushed that area of his life to the back of his mind and in all the years after that, they've managed to keep their relationship professional. No one can deny that they are a perfect match, at the office she practically runs his life and he practically lets her. One thing that no one has probably ever noticed about them is that they've made a very conscious effort to never touch, not a hand shake, a reassuring pat, a hug, nothing that will ignite the passion and desire that they experienced THAT night in his office. But they cannot deny the force that is there between them, even when they are standing talking to each other, they always automatically stand so close to each other it's as though they 're in their own little circle when they talk.

Shortly after that Harvey realized that things between them had changed from 'maybe there's a possibility' to 'them moving on to separate personal lives'. It was a Christmas dinner, he doesn't remember where but he remembers the guy she was dancing with that night. A big shot attorney who he faced maybe once in court, the guy was good but not good enough, and he's not good enough now. They were laughing and seemed to be having a good time and Harvey saw how animated she was in her conversations with this guy and he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. He pushed the thought out of his head because he knew she was right about the decision they made and seeing her with this guy made him realize that she was moving on. That realization came even more obvious when he saw that she barely had time for him that night and she had left with the hot shot lawyer.

Harvey had met someone that night too, a jury consultant named Zoe Lawford, she was charming, beautiful and witty. He and Zoe hit it off from the very beginning and knowing how things stood with Donna, he decided to give Zoe a chance. When Donna had found out about his relationship with Zoe, she seemed pleased and that made him realize even more what their relationship was. Boss and assistant, nothing more, friends maybe but nothing more, confidants maybe but nothing more. They lived their personal lives outside of the office and they focused on what mattered most to both of them, Harvey becoming senior partner at Pearson Hardman, something that they both knew was going to happen. The many meaningless relationships that Harvey had for all those years never seemed to bother Donna and maybe he continued to do it hoping one day he would get a reaction out of her or maybe he enjoyed the fun of it all. Whatever the reason, he knew that none of them would last and it didn't matter to him or even bother him, as long as he and Donna worked together and were around each other everyday, everything was ok.

That was until his father died. It was a day Harvey remembers well, a day that he wouldn't want to forget, for two reasons. One was that he will always remember his father as he thinks of his promotion to Senior Partner, it was as though his father was right there with him, even in death, he was there on the most important day of his career. The second reason is because of something Zoe had said to him when he met her in his office after his promotion. She had told him he had lost his way! That was something he had never thought about until she said it. It was never an issue before because he never had to think like that. He was grateful for Zoe saying that to him but it didn't impact him in the way she thought. Harvey was a lawyer, a closer, and the best goddamned closer there was and in becoming the best at what you do, there maybe things that happen along the way that people may question you about or judge you for but one thing they can never say is that he was a fraud or a crooked lawyer. He played by the books and he followed the rules according to the law, neither Donna nor Jessica would have allowed him to do anything that would jeopardize the firm or his career OR him. He trusted them enough with every area of his life and if they saw something that could ruin him in any way, he was confident that they would have taken action. The only place he had lost his way was in matters of the heart and he knew where his heart was. So when he thinks of the day his father died, he thinks of what Zoe said and how that statement made him think of Donna!

That was five years ago but today, as Harvey looks at Donna through his glass wall, his thoughts going back all those years, he knew what he had to do and what he had to say

"Donna" Harvey calls through the intercom and she spun around, "can you make reservations for two at Masa" he smiles

"Let me guess, Zoe?" Donna questions back with a smile and he tilts his head at her, "what? She's been around lately since the mock trial" Donna exclaims as she heads into his office. "I don't really care but its hard not to notice the parade every now and then" she snickers

"So you DO notice the other women around me" he points out

"How can I not, I practically organize THEIR schedule as well. At least their play dates" Donna smirks

"Which reminds me, send an 'I'm sorry note' to Daniella, I'm not gonna be able to make it to the play ground this week" he jokes, looking at her teasingly

"Would you like me to add some flowers to that note, or I could do a singing telegram, might cheer her up after the let down" Donna smirks as she snaps her finger at him

"You're enjoying this aren't you, me breaking off a date with someone else" Harvey smiles cockily as he leans back in his chair

"Do you have selective memory?" Donna says sarcastically, ''cuz I do recall you asking me to make reservations for two and unless you're going for a second date with Louis, I'm guessing it's with a woman" Donna declares as she sits down, "let's see, you've been extremely pensive these past few days, just like you were around the time a certain young lady left Pearson Hardman"

"I don't think I'm pensive" Harvey interrupts

"Say's the man who THINKS too much" Donna retorts, then continues "You've been extremely nice to Mike, trying to keep him from pestering you about your pensive mood"

"I'm not pensive and I when I am NOT nice to Mike" Harvey asks, looking confused

"I said extremely," Donna replies and then continues, "and you are forever staring at me, when you think I'm not looking" Donna smiles as he looks at her surprised that she knew he was staring at her

"That's because you're directly in front my line of vision, being pensive makes you stare into space" Harvey defends himself

"I thought you weren't pensive?' she accuses him

"I thought you didn't care!" he argues

"I don't, except when it involves ME" Donna replies

"How does it involve YOU" Harvey quieres, looking surprised

"You staring at me involves me" Donna explains cockily, "so I think you're making reservations for you and Zoe, cuz you're regretting how you left things 5 years ago and you want a second chance. I'm not sure how staring at me fits into all of this, maybe you just needed some feminine inspiration" Donna boasts as she stands up to leave

"You finished?" Harvey asks

"I will be when you tell me I'm right" Donna counters, standing with one hand on her hip and Harvey looks at her. Knowing that she is ALMOST right but happy that she is still so far from the truth

"Fine! Two out of three ain't bad" Harvey offers and starts going through the work on his desk. Donna looks confused

"Two? Which one did I get wrong?" she questions

_**Ok this has been pretty long…hope you all enjoyed it. I'm not sure if I should continue, I was thinking to just leave it to your imagination to finish off where Harvey is going with this…but I've got some ideas. So let me know if you want to read more. Please review and let me know what you think of this story!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok here's the next chapter…thank you for the reviews. Thank you redangel365 (you were the first lol) and the other Guests…wow, I was so encouraged by your comments and I am trying to incorporate your ideas into this story. Thank you…and hope you enjoy**_

As Harvey watches Donna go through her afternoon routine, he counts down the hours until they can be alone. He cannot believe how little work matters to him today, it reminds him of those few weeks that she wasn't around and he felt like he was losing everything. That unwavering feeling of his life meaning nothing anymore if she isn't around to keep him sane, starts to build up in his stomach and he quickly pushes it out. Harvey knows he never wants that to be the case and today was the start of making sure she fully understands what she means to him, so at 6:30 he goes to her desk

"Listen, I have to head out in a few minutes" Harvey says, hands in his pockets

"Yeah I know, reservations are for 7:30 as you requested, kinda late to be having dinner but I guess you have plans for the ENTIRE night" she turns and Harvey sees the pained expression on her face for the briefest of moment, it tugs at his heart wanting to tell her that his plans involved her but he stops himself…FOR NOW

"Well the night can run as long as you want, depending on how much fun you're having" he gives her a wink, which makes her smile despite how she feels, "if you're done here, I'll give you a lift home"

"I wouldn't want to keep you back from you FUN night, come on tell me, where was I wrong?" she inquires playfully and Harvey just rolls his eyes as he head back into his office and Donna turns to close off her work for the evening.

As they head out of Pearson Hardman, walking side by side, they are laughing and talking softly completely ignoring the stares and smiles that show on the rest of their coworkers' faces. Everyone is amazed at how easily Harvey can be so far from what they know him as and they know that it's only with Donna that he's that way. He knows they are staring at them and he doesn't care, he's usually very reserved when he's around the other associates and partners but in the scheme of things he knows that the only person he needs to show anything is Donna. She needs to see that he can completely forget everybody else and concentrate on her. It doesn't go unnoticed by her either and as soon as they are in the car, she lets him know how

"What was all that?" she asks suspiciously

"What" he sounds confused as he settles himself next to her and her head snaps back as a thin smile appears on her lips

"Harvey, you walked through the bullpen looking like Louis at the ballet and I'm pretty sure I saw some of the associates even more scared than when you glare at them, so. What was all that about?" she repeats her question trying to look fierce, with her eyebrow raised and her body slightly turned towards him but to him she was enticing. The curtness in her voice only made him want to kiss her even more and when he realizes that he's staring at her lips, he notices she's smiling and looking into her eyes he can see the same desires that he feels building to a boiling point from deep within him, he quickly looks away

"Firstly, I DON'T appreciate the reference to Louis and secondly, how do YOU know what Louis looks like at the ballet?" he interjects into the silence, trying to control his breathing

"I'm just guessing from the way he just TALKS about it, I assume that he's an even bigger idiot when he's there" Donna answers in her most matter-of-fact voice but he sees her nervousness

"You went to the ballet with Louis, didn't you!" he nods his head, looking at her bewildered and smiles, "YOU are the one who's planning a second date with him" Harvey laughs at her discomfort

"I was coerced into going and that's because I was trying to help YOU" Donna snarls at him, looking irritated

"I'm grateful, both for the help AND the current information" he laughs and sits back as Donna just rolls her eyes and lets out a breath

They arrive at her building and their conversation is cut short as she picks up her bag to get out of the car

"Thanks Harvey, have a great night" she smiles, but he can see the sadness in her eyes and he wonders how many times did he miss it before, how many times did she go home thinking about him going out with someone else. It pained him to his core to know he may have caused her so much hurt and wasted so many nights on women that never mattered to him. He returns her smile and as she gets out, he can't help but think that in a perfect world he would be able to act out on his desire to pull her back and SHOW her what's in his heart. He watches as she stops at her door, picks up a package and heads inside. As he sits back and waits for his phone to ring, he thinks about what she would be doing right now.

_(Donna steps into her apartment, staring at the package in her hands. She opens it and sees a black box and a note, she recognizes the handwriting and is even more confused. She reads the note: "You were wrong about Zoe, the reservations are for us. I think we need a night out, like old times" and Donna smiles as she opens the box to see two tickets to the play ONCE at the B B Jacobs Theater. She can't deny the excitement she feels knowing that Harvey did all of this for her, for them. As she gets ready, taking extra care in choosing her dress, she keeps telling herself it's just two friends spending time together, as Harvey wrote "like old times" she won't read any more into it or expect anything more than just having a fun night with the one man in her life that she adores. She tells herself he's only trying to make sure they are back to where they were before she got fired and as much as she desperately wants more from him, she'll settle for just being WITH him, even as friends. She's finally dressed and heads back out the door, butterflies and excitement in tow)_

As Harvey waits for her, leaning against the side of the car, he thinks about all the other times that they went out to dinner. They'd never needed anything else but each other that those times, their friendship, their easy conversation and their genuine admiration for each other always made them contented to be together. He's interrupted in his fond memories by seeing Donna coming out her door and his heart literally leaps in his chest, she is breathtaking. He looks at her appreciatively, her dress is the color blue that he likes on her, her hair is down, the way he loves it and her smile is captivating

"You're just amazing" she exclaims as she walks towards him and he notices how her hips sway, stirring up his desires even more

"YOU look amazing" he replies, giving her the once-over and she blushes and he opens the door for her

"Thank you. So what would you say if I told you I knew it all along?" she questions

"I wouldn't say anything because you CAN'T say that because we BOTH know you didn't know" Harvey replies cockily

"Fine I'll let you have this ONE, only because I'm super excited about tonight" she joyfully exclaims, holding up the tickets. Harvey smiles smugly as they get into the car and head out.

Eventually as they arrive at the restaurant, their banter and playfulness are in full swing and they are enjoying the night. Harvey loves the way she laughs at everything he says, the way his sarcastic remarks doesn't even deter her from throwing it right back at him, he loves the fact that she's the only person who CAN talk that way to him. They talk about past events and things that make them laugh even just thinking about it now. Harvey reminds her about the time she had to babysit for her sister and lost her niece in the park, she was in a total panic until Harvey showed up, they found her niece and spent the rest of the day together, him giving her countless digs about losing children. He laughs heartedly when she reminds him about the time he called Louis's doctor and asked for an appointment for an ear tuck and made sure that the return call to confirm the appointment was given to him while chatting with Jessica and some of the other partners. He reminds her that she was the one to intercept the message from Norma and bring it to them, going along with their plan. Harvey is enjoying himself and enjoying the way Donna's eyes lights up as they recount some of their past fun times.

They even discuss moments that would have broken some people but not them. She reminds him of the first time he lost a case at the DA's office, and he walked around depressed, even going to the bar almost every night for a week trying to get over it. He reminds her that it was she that got him over it, he couldn't concentrate on the next case he had and she was the one that pulled him out of it, by staying late every night and helping him do research until the case was over and he had won. He tells her how grateful he is that she had given him his time to be depressed but then knew how to get him out of it. She knew what he needed, she still does. Harvey looks at her as he says this and the mention of their late night research brings to both their memory their first kiss, the passion, the desires and he sees it in her eyes now and he knows it's a reflection of what is in his.

Suddenly Harvey realizes that someone has walked up to their table and they're drawing Donna's eyes and attention away from him. He curses silently as he turns his head to see who the unwanted intruder is. He's tall, seems to have avoided the razor this morning, casually dressed at a 5 star restaurant and by the way the waitress watched him as she passed by, some may call him good looking, Harvey muses. It's not someone he knows but by the way he is looking at Donna and the way he is holding her hand, Harvey knows that it's someone who she knows very well. He watches as she gets up and when the guy hugs her, Harvey watches how low his hands are on her back and his jaw automatically clenches, waiting for the introduction he knows is coming but thinking in his mind he does NOT need to know who this guy is

"Bill this is Harvey Specter, my boss. Harvey this is Bill Weaver" Donna introduces him, sounding a little tremulous. Harvey knows it's because of what this douche-bag just interrupted

"Very nice to finally meet you" Bill declares as he shakes Harvey's hands and Harvey looks at Donna, with a question in his eyes

"Finally?" Harvey queries, turning his gaze back to Bill, "seems I've been talked about" as Donna gives him a glare, he returns a quick look at her and shrugs his shoulders innocently

"Well I have heard of you many times" Bill replies smiling at Donna

"Lots of people have heard of me. I guess the real question here would be WHEN and WHAT have you heard" and as he says this he looks at Donna quizzically

"You know what Billy, it's really surprising to see you here. I thought you were out of town"

"I was but I got back this morning, I wanted to call you cuz I got that painting that I told you about that I needed for the gallery. I couldn't wait to share the news with you" Bill says still holding Donna's hand. As he says it, Harvey just rolls his eyes in annoyance

"I would love to see it but…" she starts

"We have a show to get to Billy" Harvey intervenes

"It's really Bill" the annoying guy corrects, glancing at Harvey then turning his attention back to Donna

"I really don't care" Harvey says in an undertone

"No actually, I'm here with the artist and we're trying to work some stuff out. So I will take a rain check on showing you that piece, you know you'll get a private showing any time at the gallery" Bill says and winks at her. Harvey notices that Donna doesn't change expression the way it does when he winks at her. The one bright spot in a now over annoying 30minutes thanks to BILLY, Harvey smiles as he thinks about it

"That would be nice, and it's wonderful to see you tonight. But I do think WE really need to head out now too" she looks at Harvey and he immediately gets up and buttons his jacket, holding his shoulders a little taller than normal

"Yes, we really should" Harvey mimics her as he smiles cockily at Bill and he holds out his hand, "Billy" he says

"Bill" the guys reminds him

"Really" Harvey says playfully, "Bill sounds like an old man"

"My father's name is Bill"

"And your argument is what exactly?"

"Harvey" Donna scolds

"What!…his dad's name is Bill and I'm GUESSING his father's older than him. So it really just proves my point" Donna glares at him and Harvey looks at her in disbelief that she doesn't see the obvious then rolls his eyes and turns his attention to Bill, "It was nice to meet you BILL"

"I'll call you ok" and Donna touches Bill's hand

"I'm looking forward to it" and he kisses her cheek, much to the chagrin of Harvey and he walks off

'You are unbelievable" Donna scolds as they walk out the restaurant

"Unbelievably charming" he playfully corrects but she gives him a glare, "Fine, I may NOT been as nice as I could have been" Harvey confesses

"Oh I didn't expect nice Harvey, I was just hoping for polite Harvey" She explains

"And THAT was not polite? I think I held my tongue very well, since he was the one that interrupted US" he grumbles

"He's a friend Harvey, what was I supposed to do. Ignore him?" Donna questions angrily

"Well the hugging part could have been avoided," he says softly, "do you always let guys hands roam over you like that. Geez Donna, you were in public" Harvey says irritably, hoping she didn't hear the jealousy dripping in his voice

"Oh I'm sorry, when did a friendly hug become an unacceptable PDA? And I think I would KNOW if a guy was GROPING me, which he wasn't by the way, plus not that it matters but HE hugged me. When I hug someone, it usually means more" She explains, sounding a bit annoyed. Harvey looks at her and realizes that he wasn't going to let anything ruin their night. He chances the subject and they head to the theater as he puts the thoughts about her relationship with this guy out of his mind and concentrates on her and making sure she remembers how good they are together.

As they sit in their box at the theater, Harvey takes the opportunity to watch her under the cover of the darkness. He's not a lover of the theater, like her, so he enjoys watching how excited she gets. Her eyes are alive, taking in every scene, every song. The way she sits almost on the edge of her chair and bites her bottom lip every time the hero reaches for the heroine, makes Harvey smile and wish he could pull her face to his and kiss her bottom lip. He is caught up in his desires in watching her as much as she is caught up in her excitement in the show, so when she suddenly turns to him he's caught off guard and unable to mask the fervent yearning that boils even on his skin. He sees the thoughtful expression that plays in her eyes as she watches him and when she smiles earnestly at him, he knows that she feels their connection too. But it's brief and she turns her attention back to the show, Harvey knows she's trying her best to keep those feelings under control

"You're missing the best part" she says softly, her breath a bit unsteady

"I don't think so" he whispers, not wanting to push her too much. He then turns his attention back to the show and spends the rest of the time pretending to actually care what is taking place on the stage. It's important to her and so it becomes important to him. When the show is over and they are heading home in his car, he lets her rave about how awesome it was and how grateful she is that he got tickets. He thinks that he's never heard anything more charming than her animated recount of the play and he smiles. Before long they pull up in front her apartment building and he's escorting her to her door.

"This truly has been an amazing night Harvey. Thank you" and to his surprise and delight, she hugs him. Her body feels soft and warm against his, her hands press lightly against his back and her hair brushes against his face. He breathes in her scent as he becomes aware of what the closeness of her body is doing to him. When his hands move slowly down her back, she shivers and the sensation delights him. Suddenly her mouth is by his ear

"Goodnight Reginald" her warm breath touches his skin and the softness of her voice, especially as she calls him by his middle name, a reference that is very intimate with them, makes his breath come fast and hard. Then she pulls away leaving his arms feeling empty but he smiles at her warmly, she returns his smile and goes into her apartment. Harvey lets out a long breath and he steadies his senses and then he remembers what she had told him about her hugs and his smile grows as he realizes that SHE hugged him. He then heads home to a cold shower.

_**Ok well here's where you write your review…please help me improve or better yet, tell me you loved it really just review, so I'll know that I should continue. Harvey's def. gonna pull out all the stumps to prove he means business lol**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update…had a little job trouble BUT I'm back now and I hope this story makes you all happy to read it **_

When Harvey gets up the next morning, he's still going over the events of last night in his head. They had a great time, they enjoyed each others company and the stories were endless. Except for the interruption by Bill, every thing else went perfectly. He doesn't quite understand how this jealousy thing works though, he'd never had much reason to feel it before. Women naturally gave in to him and he NEVER felt like he had to compete but when Bill showed up, it hit him square in the face. For the first time in his adult life he felt jealous.

Harvey laughs when he remembers the look on his face when he called him Billy, but reality hit him even more when he remembers the look that Bill gave Donna. He saw a man in love and no matter how many people may accuse him of not having any emotions he can still recognize it in other people. What he saw on Bill's face was a reflection of what he feels in his heart, and the fact that someone else feels that way about Donna, scares Harvey.

He needs Donna, hell he's told her that much before, and he knows his life would not be the same without her. He has to convince her that this time they don't have to worry about his job or her reputation, because he is Senior Partner now, and what they need to focus on is THEM. In all their years together, when it got tough, they never thought about being away from each other. All the times that life threw them punches, Donna was right there with him. When he thinks about the good times, she was there, when he remembers the bad times, she was by his side. When people left him, she stayed. When people betrayed him, she held him together. When he was threatened, she protected him. What would his life be without her? He has to tell her how he feels, for all those reasons and the fact that SHE hugged him tells him that the feelings ARE mutual still. All those years of not giving in and all those years of substitutes for the real thing are going to stop. So he gets dressed and heads out

"What the hell are you doing here on your day off?" Donna queries, as she opens her door to a casually dressed Harvey Specter

"Some people would simply say 'good morning', 'come on in' or 'nice to see you'" he quips at her as he walks past and drops on her couch, placing two plastic bags on the coffee table

"Yeah they would, if it was a familiar visitor BUT it's YOU, so I'll repeat. What the hell are you doing here IN MY APRARTMENT on your day off?" Donna argues as she sits down next to him

"Well you did complain that I've only been here TWICE, so I'm trying to fix that" he explains

"I didn't complain"

"You MENTIONED it"

"That's NOT complaining"

"It's not? Hmmm, sure sounded like it. Well I'm here anyways" he smiles cockily at her and she rolls her eyes while trying to suppress her own smile. He takes that as sufficient encouragement to introduce his next move, "and as long as I'm here" he takes the movies he brought with him out of the bag

"Movies? That's what you brought?" Donna asks surprised

"Not JUST movies, The Godfather trilogy" he says, holding the movie up for her to see. Donna stares at him for a moment

"I'll get the popcorn" Donna responds and jumps up and heads to the kitchen. Harvey smiles as he opens the first DVD holder

"Don't forget the wine"

"This early?"

"We might as well start early. In honor of Brando" Harvey suggests as he looks over his shoulder at her. And as Donna busies herself in the kitchen, Harvey takes those few minutes to look at her. He loves the fact that they are doing something that's just THEM. Watching her move happily through her kitchen, he imagines what it would be like to walk up to her and put his arms around her waist. To pull her to him and feel her body, to bury his nose in her beautiful red hair, to lightly kiss her neck and to taste her skin. The mental image makes him moan softly and smile

"You could offer to help" he is jolted out of his daydream as he hears her voice

"What?" he asks as he tilts his head at her with a blasé smile

"Instead of staring at me! You COULD offer to help?" Donna replies whimsically

"I wasn't staring, I was merely trying to figure out how long it takes you to MIRCOWAVE popcorn" he lies

"Apparently not as long as it takes you to put in a movie" Donna counters as she comes back to the couch with popcorn, wine and glasses. She points to the dvd in his hand, he looks down and seeing the dvd still in his hand, he looks up at her

"I was too distracted by your kitchen skills" he teases

They spend the rest of the day watching the movie and enjoying their time. It feels so good to be with her, so natural that they can have so much fun just watching an old movie. As they sit on the couch, Donna leaning on his shoulder, Harvey finds it difficult to concentrate on the movie. Her closeness affects him even more than he thought could ever happen to him, with ANY woman. Her perfume, her warm body, her soft voice when she talks about a scene, makes him all too aware of how much he wants her. Every time she turns her head to look at him, he wants to kiss her, when she moves her body to get comfortable, he wishes he could put his arms around her but he has to restrain himself.

By the time the third movie is done it's late in the evening and they have finished two bottles of wine and have ordered dinner. It's just the natural procession of things and neither one could have cared for anything more than what they have at the moment. Harvey happily helps her clean up and then they sit down to dinner.

As Donna goes to get dessert, her phone rings, she answers, talks quickly and then heads back to the table

"That was Billy, he's invited us to the opening of his gallery, and it's also a charity event" Donna says a bit confused

"US"

"Well ME but he did say I can bring a couple of friends"

"And Rachel and Louis will LOVE it" he says sarcastically as he clears the table

"I'm not taking Louis, why would I do that. Noooo no no, never gonna happen. That man would make a spectacle of himself" Donna exclaims disdainfully

"Well then Rachel and Mike it is, how cute, they could think of it as their second date" he replies cynically, taking the dishes to the sink

"I would love to take Rach but her father is in town. Never a good time for her. So," Donna starts as she walks up to him, never a good sign for HIM, "that leaves Mike and YOU" she smiles sweetly

"I might have a THING that night" he argues

"What night?" he looks at her knowing that he's beaten, but loving the smile that spreads across her face as she looks at him cockily. As Harvey leaves her apartment he is amazed at how easily she can get him to do things he doesn't' want to do. When did she get all that power over him, he wonders, work wise, it's from the very first day they met and in every other area, he knows it's from the day he fell in love with her.

A couple days later, Harvey and Mike arrive at the gallery opening, a not so happy Mike and a jealous Harvey. Mike had that day met Rachel's father and it did not go well and Harvey had called Donna to ask what time to pick her up, only to be told that she would get a ride with Billy. As they enter the gallery, Harvey looks around for Donna and spots her next to Bill chatting with other guest. His heart sinks, his mouth goes dry and he clenches his jaw

"You ok Harvey?" Mike asks, looking at Harvey with concern

"Yeah fine, I need a drink" and they head towards the open bar. They take their drinks and start walking around

"So he starting asking all these questions about Harvard and I guess the whole idea of who he is and the FACT that I didn't go to Harvard made me a little nervous" Mike rambles

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harvey says gruffly, looking at Mike

"Rachel's dad, Robert Zane of Rand Caldor and Zane" Mike explains looking bewildered, "weren't you listening to me?"

"I try NOT to when you RAMBLE on, I use the time to reflect" Harvey says sarcastically as he takes a sip of his drink, turning his eyes back to Donna and Bill. As he watches them, Harvey gets more and more annoyed as he sees how Bill's hand rests on Donna's lower back and then the art curator leans in to whisper something in Donna's ear

"Oh look Donna. Let's go say hi" Harvey quickly declares as he walks off, leaving Mike to scramble for the drink and napkin of finger foods he just put down, "Hey" he says as he walks up to the couple in question

"Harvey, and where's Mike?" Donna asks as she turns around and Harvey notices that she lightly steps away from Bill and that makes him smile

"Always two steps behind" Mike laughs as he comes up

"Bill this is Mike and well, you already met Harvey" Donna does the introductions

"Billy" Harvey puts out his hand and as he sees Bill about to protest he quickly changes the topic, "I'm loving the art work, I might even think about buying one, if for nothing else but to help you buy better drinks for your next showing" Harvey says, holding up the drink and looking at Mike for agreement but Mike just looks confused as he watches the exchange between the men, and Donna rolls her eyes

"You don't have to drink it, I'm sure the bartender could get you something more palatable to your taste" Bill replies looking very annoyed

"Harvey, why don't we take a walk around. I saw a piece that would be great in your office" Donna interrupts, and she grabs Harvey's arm and walks away, "what is wrong with you?" she asks

"Most people say it's my inability to connect emotionally but I frankly don't care" he says sarcastically

"MOST people, I would argue ALL" Mike quips in

"ALL? Really?" Harvey looks at him astonished

"Yeah, I could do a survey to back it up but yeah, I'm sure, it's it's ALL" Mike says earnestly

"Harvey please TRY to be nice" Donna orders, giving him a stern look

When Donna walks off, Harvey can't help but feel a little guilty at his behavior. He really doesn't want her to be upset and he most definitely doesn't want to make her have to defend Bill. He stays long enough to make sure she smiles at him, so he knows that she's not angry and then he leaves.

As he's walking out the building Harvey thinks about what he is leaving behind. She didn't come with him and she isn't leaving with him, which only means that she will be with Bill. What THAT means, he didn't want to think about. The thought of Donna with another man made his heart sink, it made him angry, and nothing he's ever felt before for a woman. He remembers that day at the trial when Louis asked if she was in love with him, she couldn't answer but he saw it in her eyes. He could always read her eyes, as she could his, and that day he saw the truth. And even though they've talked about it after wards, Harvey knows that it was just her putting up her walls again. Her shutting him out before it went too far. Her making sure they didn't cross THAT line.

As he stood on the pavement waiting for Ray to drive up, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turns around

"Now where am I supposed to get a lift home if you leave" Donna asks as she steps up to him. She holds her blue coat tightly around her neck to shield her from the cold. Her hair blowing wildly in the nippy midnight air and she smiles at him earnestly and Harvey thinks he has never seen anyone more beautiful than her at that very moment

"Billy didn't have room on his bike" he asks playfully

"You really should stop that" Donna gives him a stern look as she gets into the car

"But it's so much fun" he laughs but when he gets in after her, he realizes that she didn't go all the way around and she's now sitting very close to him, his heart starts to race. Sitting there with her, knowing that she choose to leave with HIM and not stay with Bill made him very happy and it made him realize just how much he means to HER. Maybe she always did these little things that was so blaring to everyone else around them and her every action showed that she ALWAYS choose him over everybody else. But all the years that he'd try to push THEM out of his mind and move on, made him very oblivious to all these little things. She TOLD him it was her job, she MADE it a part of her schedule and he accepted it as such because they worked good that way. So he stopped noticing the little things and accepted them as just their normal life. But now sitting in the car with his beautiful Donna at his side rather than at a gallery opening with a great guy (ok, he could admit it but only in his mind) made him realize how easily they fit together, how easy it was to choose each other over any body else not because they HAD to but because they WANT to.

"Harvey, we need to talk" Donna says softly, turning to look at him.

* * *

_**Ok, so tell me what you think…please review, so I can feel the need to continue. If you smiled when you read it, leave a comment **__** thank you **__** and to the few that did already…**_

_**Redangel1365 – thank you and the 'getting it on' part will come soon lol, cuz it's more about their emotions and realizing how strong their feelings are…but the sex will come **_

_**Guest (chpt 1) – I'm struggling with making Harvey TOO mean BUT it's a great idea and I will go as far as I can with it, thank you for liking my story **_

_**Guest (chpt 1) – thank you and yes Donna did get it wrong lol, hope you enjoyed this chpt **_

_**Guest (chpt 2) - thank you, hope this was good and the excitement continues **_

_**Lacy Jane - thank you, and I hope this one was as good as the last (or better?) **_

_**Ultimatenovie - I'm glad you stumbled onto my story too! I'm so happy you liked the Harvey POV **_

_**LDYG - I love the jealous Harvey too….sooooo much, that I created a WHOLE story just about it lol, sorry I took so long to update **_

_**Stony Angel - Thank you and HERE you go **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow, sorry for the late update it has been tough to write this cuz the emotional side of Harvey is hard to read AND I was trying to stay as close to the character as possible even while showing emotion. Not sure I pulled it off BUT this is what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy still plus it's a little longer cuz I took so long to bring it to you lol**_

* * *

As Harvey turns to look at Donna, his only thoughts are of how beautiful she is, how soft her lips look and how much he wants to kiss her

"I know you are trying to look out for me and I appreciate it," Donna begins and Harvey can see the struggle in her eyes and his heart begins to sink, "but you have to stop taking shots at Billy. He's my friend and I hate it when…"

"You hate it when I make fun of him, I get it" he looks away from her

"No, I hate it when he says anything bad about you. Your insults are usually very funny" Donna laughs as she leans back. Harvey looks at her confused

"So I don't see why I should stop" he smiles and watches her take a deep breath before answering

"You should stop because he's the guy I'm dating right now" she doesn't look at him and he is unable to look away from her. The silence is awkward for both but then Donna turns to him, "Harvey, I need something solid in my life, someone who KNOWS what they want and besides he knows Edward Albee, always a plus" she says trying to break the tension

Harvey didn't know what to say to her, he wanted to shout that HE knows what he wants, he wants HER and he wants a life with HER

"Seriously, a picture hanger?" he tilts his head at her, unable to resist the temptation to tease her

"He's an art curator, not a picture hanger"

"Does he have pictures?"

"Paintings!"

"Which are pictures in paint!" he looks at her, "where does he put them?"

"In an art gallery"

"On a wall"

"Harvey come on, seriously, do you promise to NOT give him a hard time anymore?" Donna begs, looking at him skeptically

"Yes" he says simply, and it took everything Harvey had in him to give her the answer she wanted. He knows it's not about him ripping into Bill whenever they meet, it's about him acknowledging the fact that she IS dating someone, "I won't give him a hard time. But are you really serious about this guy?" he questions

"I don't know yet, I've never seriously thought about anybody since…" Donna stops suddenly and as she looks into his eyes, he can see the words that were not uttered, since _that night_, he knows that's what she meant. He doesn't know if to feel proud of the fact that he's still the reason or to feel sad that she's trying to move on _from_ him. All he knows is that he's not going to make it easy for her to do that. So before she could change the subject or try to cover up her slip, he leans back into the seat and smiles

"Make you a deal, I'll try to refrain myself from pointing out the facts about Billy, and we take a vacation"

"Wait what"

"Well not exactly a vacation, it's that meeting you scheduled for me with Mr. Davids, well Jessica suggested I wine and dine him enough so he'll give us his business. Now I don't NEED to wine and dine anyone" he smiles cockily, "but I thought it would be fun if we made it into a vacation"

"First of all, they're insults not facts and secondly, it's about time you gave me a vacation" and he smiles as she agrees and leans back into the seat. They drive the rest of the way with Donna listing the things that needed to get done before BOTH of them can even think of leaving the office for one day let alone three.

Two days later they are headed out to the airport, with Mike, who begged to go with them and not be left alone with Louis. They arrive at the hotel and Donna and Mike are already discussing all the fun things they want to do, which makes Harvey just roll his eyes at them. Harvey is just happy that he has Donna with him and that she isn't back in Manhattan with Billy, trying to get over HIM. He listens to her as they make plans for dinner and then head off to her room to get ready, while Harvey and Mike goes to see the client, Mr. Davids.

After their meeting, they both head to the restaurant that was agreed on, to wait for Donna. As they sit discussing work, Harvey looks up and sees Donna as she walks into the restaurant. He is completely blown away by her, the first thing he notices is her smile as she spots them. The concierge leads her over to their table and as he watches her walk towards them, he feels such overwhelming desire that he is almost speechless. Her dress is perfect, her hair is perfect, her skin is perfect, her lips are perfect, her body is perfect, and he wishes Mike would just go away

"Wow" Mike utters and he and Harvey stand up

"Thank you" Donna replies as she tucks her hair behind her ear, she looks at Harvey to see his reaction and smiles when he winks at her and she sits down

"You look amazing. Wow, I mean you ALWAYS look great but you are stunning" Mike rambles

"Down boy" Harvey interjects as he smiles at Donna and Mike stops speaking and watches them

They enjoy their dinner and conversation and Harvey is a little glad that Mike is there to take some of the tension off from the situation at times and as much as he wants to be alone with her, he has to admit that the kid actually makes a great addition to their vacation. As they head out after dinner, they decide to take a walk but Mike remembers that he promised Rachel to call and tell her all about the food. So Harvey finds himself alone with Donna, walking in the moonlight and he feels completely contended. No thought of work, court, clients, and most importantly Billy

"Mike was right" he says

"About what?" Donna asks

"You do look stunning"

"Wow, a compliment from Harvey Specter"

"Hey, I've complimented you before"

"Good job and great work are hardly comments to make a girl blush"

"You're blushing?"

"Not the point"

"Still relevant" when she smiles at him as he says this, his heart skips a beat and they are both lost in each others eyes for a moment

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow, your meeting finishes at 12, are you and Mike going to spend some bonding time? You know the kid needs it, it's like he LIVES for your approval. Geeezzz if I give him a compliment, he just smiles like the joker but if YOU do it, he's speechless" Donna jokes, trying to break the silence and to control her emotions

Harvey loves the way she laughs. There are so many things he loves about her and so many things that make her unique. He watches as she tucks her hair behind her ear, trying to keep it somewhat neat as the wind blows it awry. The way she pulls her coat around her to keep warm and the way she licks her lips

"Ok yeah, no, no Harvey Mike bonding time on this trip. Besides I will be finishing at 12 BUT he still has go over Mr. Davids company's' records, so I can know what I'm dealing with. He will NOT be free to bond tomorrow" he responds as he tries to stop his brain from focusing on images of kissing her

"I have no problem finding things to do on my own, if you need some GUY time" Donna continues to provoke

"No GUY time, besides I brought YOU on this trip, HE'S on business" he replies and Donna laughs as he looks at her disbelievingly, "how about we do some site-seeing tomorrow? I know you love that"

"Really? Yes that would be great, I DO love that BUT you don't! Why would you offer to do that?" Donna asks

"Hey I promised you a vacation, of some sort, and so you get to do the stuff YOU love" he smiles at her and she is speechless.

They arrive at their hotel and head up to their rooms, they say good night at her door and neither seems in a hurry to go to bed. Harvey finally pulls himself away saying he should go and check on Mike and as he walks to Mike's room, he smiles as thinks about how beautiful Donna looked tonight. He wanted so badly to kiss her but he knows if he did he wouldn't have been able to pull himself away that easily. Kissing her would leave him wanting to touch her and touching her would definitely take some time. It would take some time for him to touch and explore every part of her body, to taste, to caress, and to prove just how much he desires her.

The next day Harvey gets dress and heads out to his meeting, they spend the morning with Mr. Davids and Mike is once again able to give Harvey all the details he needs to close the deal to get the business for Pearson Hardman. They shake hands and are about to say their goodbyes when Mr. Davids invites them to dinner before they leave to head back to Manhattan. Harvey accepts saying that he has assistant with him and she would be joining them as well. Harvey and Mike head out of the building

"So now that's done, do we get to have some fun now?' Mike asks, rubbing his hands together and Harvey looks at him

"Sure"

"Seriously?" Mike sounds amazed

"No" he replies sternly and Mike shakes his head

"You mean we have to head back to Manhattan NOW?"

"No I mean I have plans, YOU can go have fun wherever you want"

"Fine, I'll check with Donna. She's more fun than you anyways" and as Mike is about to dial Donna's number, Harvey stops him

"I'm sure she's busy too, so you might be on your own" Harvey smiles and Mike watches him in wide-eyed

"Wait…do you mean YOU and Donna have plans"

"I never said that"

"You didn't have to" and Mike laughs out loud, "Whoa, so it finally happened, WHEN did it happen?" he questions Harvey and Harvey looks at him threateningly, "I'm just curious, I mean…ok no…you're NOT gonna answer me are you?" and as he says this Harvey just rolls his eyes and continues walking

"I don't have time for your juvenile questions"

"Come on, Harvey this is HUGE. I mean, you finally act on your feelings"

"Hey," Harvey stops suddenly and puts a hand up, "we are NOT discussing my feelings"

"So you ADMIT you have feeling for Donna" Mike continues

"What did I just say? Do we have to have that talk where I tell you to butt out AGAIN? I told you I had plans and it's none of your business" and Harvey walks off to his room

"It's about time" Mike says softly and he smiles and walks to his room.

Not long after that, Harvey goes to meet Donna and they spend the rest of the afternoon together as planned. They laugh and they talk and they reminisce about old times and Harvey is reminded at how much he has missed these times with Donna. Ever since the memo situation, they were a little distant from each other and spending time was a little tense, if it was work then it was fine but any time they were outside of the office, they felt it. But now, as they are here, he feels that they are moving past that old tension and getting back to where they were before. Just by the way she would walk close to him and the way she would smile seductively at him while teasing him, they way she would hold on to his arm if the crowds got to pushy and instantly they would both feel the desire rising even by that simple touch.

As he waits for her now, as she's trying on a dress, he remembers how their talk went after he found out she found the memo but destroyed it. He was really mad at the time but her words came back to him, "_Maybe you shouldn't be my boss any more_" those words hit him hard at the time because it's something that never ONCE crossed his mind. No matter what has happened between them, he always wanted her by his side and he will ALWAYS want her. The loneliness he felt for those few weeks she wasn't with him is something he will never forget. He had missed her smile, her voice, her smell, he had missed her. Now every time he walks into work and she's there, he feels a joy that he can't explain, he's honored he has her and he's grateful she came back to him. He tells himself that he is going to let her know exactly how he feels, it may not seem like something he would do but he doesn't care. She means too much to him.

They head back to the hotel to get dressed for dinner. Mike is ready and waiting in the lobby for them by the time they come back down, and as they head towards him, Harvey can see the playful smile that is plastered across his face. He gives Mike a sharp look as he leads them into the dinning area to meet the client.

About an hour later, he watches as Mr. Davids flirts with Donna while they dance and she laughs at his jokes. He feels himself getting more and more jealous as he watches them and sees his new client moving his hand on Donna's back. Just the way he's holding her to dance makes Harvey's blood boil but being the person that he is and knowing that it would not be good for business, he refrains from going over and punching the man in his face. Donna glances at him often and he can see the annoyance in her eyes but she would never let it be shown to the client. She was just like Harvey, everything for the firm and as much as he knows she would rather NOT be dancing with Mr. Davids, she would do it for as long as she could. Mike on the other hand is completely amused by the scene in front of him and he doesn't let the opportunity pass the let Harvey know

"He sure is trying hard" Mike says playfully

"He's making a fool of himself" he replies, giving Mike a quick glance

"Either way, its fun to watch" Mike jokes

"Donna would never go for a guy like that. He's wasting his time" Harvey explains and he realizes that Mike is looking at him wide-eyed, "What? I'm just saying, I know her and he IS wasting his time" and as if on cue, Donna glances at him and rolls her eyes and Harvey smiles

"Yeah I may be naive about the ways of a law firm but I think I can recognize jealousy when I see it. And you, my friend, are as jealous as they get" Mike laughs as he shakes his head in amazement

"What did you just say to me" he looks at Mike annoyed, "That's it, you are cut off. As a matter of fact. Go to your room!" he demands

"I'm not drunk AND I am NOT a child" Mike protests, "Besides DAD, it still won't change the fact that it bothers you that Donna is dancing with that guy" he smiles

"It doesn't" Harvey denies as he takes a drink

"It makes perfect sense" Mike says aloud to himself, ignoring Harvey, "and here I was thinking you had very little emotions" he laughs and Harvey rolls his eyes at him

"First of all, it's not that I DON'T have emotions, it's just that I choose NOT to keep throwing it out there for everybody to see. You know, because then I'd be YOU" Harvey says sarcastically

"Ahhhahahaha"

"And secondly, how does it make PERFECT sense?" he questions

"Ahh cuz you guys are like THE SAME! You've known each other forever. It's, it's almost freaky the way you think the same way and the mind reading thing, come on. You guys do it even if you're NOT in the same room" Mike explains, "I bet you can do it now, tell me…what do you think she's thinking" he says softly

"Let's see, if we're the same then I sure she's thinking…MIKE'S AN IDIOT" Harvey smirks at him and Mike laughs but then he looks seriously at Harvey

"At least HE'S going for what he wants" and Mike turns his eyes towards Donna, causing Harvey to do the same.

Harvey knows that he needs to step up and tell Donna how he feels. One of the reasons he orchestrated this trip was so he could get some time with her, not spend time thinking about how he COULD lose her or IF he'll lose her. He had to tell her that this is their time, the time that she probably thought would never come. He knows Mike is right and he has to go for what he wants. He wants her, he's always wanted her. But they let work keep them apart and they've found it easier to hide behind fake relationships and work ethics and gossip rather than face the truth. The truth is that he loves her more than he thought possible to love a woman, he trusts her, he needs her, and he cannot live without her. She's the only one he goes to when anything happens, she's the only one who knows exactly what he's saying by his actions, she's the only one who lets him be HIM. She believes in him, she trusts him, she belongs WITH him.

"Harvey" he hears Mike call his name and he turns to look at his young associate, "I'm off to bed. And in my opinion, you should" Mike says earnestly as he takes one last drink and stands up

"Go to bed?" he asks hesitantly

"Ahh no, you should tell Donna what you feel. And don't give me that crap about she's just your assistant and you're her boss, cuz I know for a fact…that you've never been her BOSS" Mike smiles as he walks off.

Moments later Donna comes back to the table with Mr. Davids and she looks around

"Where'd Mike go? Too much to drink?" she laughs

"Nah, it's past his bedtime" he jokes

"I hope he remembers to brush his teeth before bed" she replies and they smile at each other

"Well Mr. Davids, I think we will be calling it a night. We have an early flight tomorrow and my lovely assistant here is NOT a morning person" he gives her a cocky smile as he gets up and buttons his jacket, "so thank you for dinner and we will be in contact soon" Harvey shakes his clients hand and ushers Donna out of the restaurant before the gentleman could protest, not wanting to witness him drooling all over Donna. As they head to their rooms Harvey knows he has made up his mind.

* * *

_**Ok guys, tell me what you think…was this good? Does it sound believable that Harvey would do that? I put in some Mike in there, hope you liked that he found out lol…please review! **_

_**Thank you to those who took the time to write :**_

_**Katyfr - hope it was good, not exactly what you expected huh :)**_

_**Guest (chpt3) - thank you**_

_**Guest (chpt3) - hope this talk went good…enough lol**_

_**SleepDeprived07 - well here it is, yes jealous Harvey just CANNOT go away lol…btw let me know if you see any thing and thank you :)**_

_**Guest (chpt3) - See! I have continued and thank you for being interested in my story :)**_

_**Lacy-Jane - thank you thank you AGAIN…I hope this one was good as well :)**_

_**LDYG - SO? Was this good enough lol, yep he's jealous alright! Thank you for liking my story :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Guys, here's a very late update so sorry about that, been doing some…blah blah blah, who needs to hear all that drama…on to the story lol. The last we left it off Mike saw the connection between them and told Harv to go for it and here we are as he's walking her to her room!**_

_**Not sure you guys know, but I don't own suits! Just some dresses and tops and jeans lol**_

* * *

When they get back to their rooms, they are both laughing really hard at what just happened

"And excuse me, why would you say I'M not a morning person. I would have you know that I love the early mornings and I do my best work early in the morning?"

"Oh really, and what 'work' would that be, early in the morning?" he inquires with raised eyebrows and Donna just smiles as she turns to unlock her room door.

Harvey feels his chest tighten when she smiles at him that way, it's a smile that he adores, a smile that simply takes his breath away, it mischievous, it's challenging and it tell him she's in a playful mood.

As she turns around, they are only mere inches apart and Harvey can't hold back anymore, he reaches out and caresses her face and kisses her. At first it's gentle and soft as he slowly caresses her lips with his own and he feels her respond, or is that just his own uncontrollable desire pounding in his head. When he feels her hands squeeze his arms he realizes that she is responding to him, and his tongue slides between her parted lips. The taste of her is sending him wild with desire and he wants more and he gathers her by her waist. He pulls her to him, pressing her body into his and he hears her moan as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Not wanting to but needing to break their kiss to breath, Harvey pulls away for a second, looks into her eyes piercingly and then captures her mouth again with his. This time it's more intense, hungry and engulfing and it brings back all those desires that they felt so many years ago. They quickly move through the door and Harvey closes it behind him and turns them around as he presses her against it. He feels that stirring within him and he wants more of her, he NEEDS more of her. Every moment feels intimate and sure and yet every minute he's afraid she would pull away from him. But she doesn't, and he feels her hunger, her passion and her desire for him. He feels it in the way she kisses him back and in the way her arms cling to him and pull him to her. The thought that she wants this NOW as much as he does and she's kissing him so passionately causes him to moan in agony, and that's when he feels it, her hands press on his chest and he feels her pushing him away

"Harvey, wait. Please, wait" Donna begs, out of breath

"No" he replies and presses closer to her body and reclaims her mouth. His kiss becomes hard and savage as he feels her pushing him away again, "damn it Donna, don't do this to me again" he growls as he looks at her, and she quickly pulls herself out of his arms. He feels angry, foolish even but mostly he just wants her back in his arms

"Wait, listen. Don't say that please. I hated the fact that I did that so many years ago for so long. I can't bear to see that pain in your eyes because I see it every time I look in the mirror" he closes his eyes and turns away as she speaks, he runs his hand through his hair

"Fine, let's just forget it. YOU hurt, I ache. Move on right. Is that what you want Donna?" he pleads with his mouth and his eyes

"You ache?" Donna repeats in shock. Harvey looks at her, unable to hide the pain anymore, unable to hold back what he KNOWS he has to say

"All the time, when I CAN'T be with you. When I'm THIS close to you and yet I CAN'T be with you. How can you not know that, how can you not FEEL that Donna" he knows his emotions are flying but he wants her to understand. To look at him and see how much he wants her, how much he is willing to give up for her

"You really think I DON'T feel that, that I don't feel that emptiness when I'm not with u. Harvey, I do" Donna stops and turns away from him, and he knows she's trying to fight back the tears. He's never known her to cry easily, so he knows it's hard for her to talk. He wants so badly to take her in his arms and stop her from shaking, to soothe away her doubts, to kiss away her frown

"Donna, listen" he tries to calm her down

"No I'm sorry if this is hard for you and I'm sorry that I'M making it so hard for you. But we both agreed that the decision we made was the right one, it was the best one" Donna explains and even though he hears the words, her voice sounds shaky and unsure

"Really?"

"Why are you doing this now?"

"Why are you fighting it now?"

"Because I need you to listen to me" Donna sighs, tilting her head at him

"I really don't think I NEED to hear any thing else" he argues, "it kinda gets old to hear the same thing over and over"

"It's NOT the same thing"

"It doesn't sound like any thing NEW to me"

"That's because you didn't let me finish"

"I'm sorry, why would I let you finish the SAME excuse AGAIN. Donna, I have been trying, desperately, these past few weeks to SHOW you how good we are together. The last time this happened, I LISTENED to your reason and I accepted your decision. I moved on, no I TRIED to move on. You of ALL people know how hard it is for me to trust someone, to let people in and for all these years I have been trying to find someone who I can trust and who I can let it. But it never happened because of YOU" he stops as he sees the shocked look on her face

"Harvey" it came out so softly that he almost doesn't hear it and he walks up to her

"I have never found any one who matches me as perfectly as you do and no matter whom I'm with, all I see is YOU. All I want is YOU. And it may have taken me a while to figure out how deep in my soul you are embedded but you ARE there. BUT if it's not what you want, then I will have to find a way to be ok with Bill" Harvey finishes and he steps back from her, needing to distance himself from the pull of his desires. It took all he had to say those last words to her but he knows he had to say them, he had to tell her exactly how he feels. He made that promise to himself from the very beginning

"Not exactly what I thought I would hear" Donna utters, sounding tremulous

"It should have been said a long time ago" He replies, watching her, wanting her, needing her

"Harvey, what are we going to do? You know we can NEVER go back" Donna tells him and he sees the sadness in her eyes. He walks up to her, touches her cheek and gently caresses her with his thumb

"That's the thing Donna, I don't ever WANT to go back, why would I? What I want NOW and what I want for my future is much better than what I've had in the past" he slips his hand around her waist and pulls her to him, "I don't want us to EVER think of going back because going forward is a hell of a lot better" he gives her his Specter cocky grin and she raises an eyebrow as she smiles and he presses his lips unto hers gently

As he moves her body unto his, he feels her shiver and he moves his hand from her waist, up her back slowly as his other hand moves slowly over her lower back. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers, his tongue slowly massaging hers as their kiss grows deeper and deeper. Harvey hears her moan softly and feels her pressing her body closer to him and it feels good, it feel right. When they pull apart to breathe, she looks at him and smiles

"We're really doing this?"

"Sex?"

"Relationship!"

"Definitely…and the sex too, LOTS of it" he smiles

"Well then if we're doing it right, how about we do the whole dating for a few months, THEN the sex!" Donna says mischievously, while caressing his lips with her thumb

"I'm not sure you would be able to hold out that long" and he guides his lips over her neck slowly and lets his tongue caress her skin just below her ear and when he hears her moan, he smiles against her skin

"Oh really, I'm not even sure YOU can hold out NOW" and she rubs her hips against his body and feels his growing arousal, his hands immediately drop to her hips and pulls her tighter to him and he lets out an agonizing groan. Donna pulls his head up and kisses him hungrily, deeply, until they are both breathless and dazed

"Bed?" she looks into his eyes

"Now" he groans, and she leads him to the bedroom and they quickly start taking each others clothes off

"Should I be careful with the suit?" Donna asks playfully between kisses and Harvey smiles and takes off his shirt and tosses it to the ground, "I'll take that as a no" she laughs

"No more talking" Harvey orders and pulls her to him eagerly, capturing her mouth and sliding his tongue between her delicious lips

They spend the rest of the night moving together in total harmony. Donna shivering from his touch on her bare skin and in places that makes her moan loudly, and withering with his burning caresses. Harvey, enjoying the feel of her naked body entwined with his, the way she touches him and the way she shivers beneath him. He realizes that he's about to lose complete control and then Donna arches her body into his and he buries himself deep inside her, then they both abandon themselves to the pulsating waves of pleasures. He hears her uninhibited cry of satisfaction as she answers his thrusting hips and he feels her shuddering release all around him and Harvey loses all control and soars over the edge as wave after wave rocks his body. They hold on to each other, moving slowly as they come down from their blissful high and Harvey kisses her, softly, tenderly as they continue to move against each other. Harvey moves unto his side and keeps her pressed against him and slowly they fall asleep.

The next morning as Harvey wakes up, he smiles as he feels Donna's body still wrapped closely to him and his nose is buried in her hair. He thinks about how far they've come and the promise he made to himself, about telling her exactly how he feels. His life is not the same without her and his life would never be complete if she's not in it. He knows this and he's grateful that she feels the same way. How could he have ever thought that ANY one else could fill his life the way she does. They are each others best friends, they are each others anchor, they are each others compass and they are each others soul mates. Wow, Harvey never thought he would ever say that, let alone call anyone that. He gave up on believing in soul mates the day he found out about his mother. But now, with his beautiful Donna in his arms, he knows that she is the one to make him believe again. She's the one that makes him believe in everything and as he watches her, he makes a silent promise to himself that he wasn't going to let anything or anyone come between them and the future that he wants to build with her. He touches her cheeks, her lips and slowly lifts her chin and presses soft kisses on her face

"Mmmm, seems someone is ready for round two" Donna says softly

"I do believe it's round THREE and yes I am" Harvey replies as he places feathery kisses down her neck and his hands begin to explore her body again. Donna pushes him on to his back and straddles his waist, much to his delight

"Then in that case, I do believe it's YOUR turn" and she smiles seductively as she reaches down and kisses him passionately.

* * *

When Harvey finally leaves Donna's room later that morning, it's only to head back to his own room to pack up his things and then meet up with Mike to head to the airport. After packing and heading back to Donna's room he suddenly realizes that he's not sure how he's going to manage to keep his hands off her, now that he's able to touch her and hold her as much as he likes, especially when Mike's around.

They arrive down in the lobby the same time Mike walks out of the breakfast area of the hotel and they quickly let go of each others hands

"Hey, you guys gonna have breakfast? Freaking amazing, the spread they have there" Mike announces as he reaches up to them

"Really, oh this I've got to see" Donna replies and she turns to Harvey, "You coming" she asks smiling

"Be right there" Harvey says and when Donna walks off, he turns to Mike, "hey listen, about last night"

"Yeah I know and you're welcome" Mike smiles at him

"What?"

"You're welcome"

"About what?" Harvey looks at him confused

"You and Donna, it's what I said right, to go for it?. Don't think I didn't see you guys holding hands as you stepped out of the elevator and unless you're trying something different, and I seriously hope you're NOT by the way, I do believe that's Donna's perfume I smell on you" Mike explains as he watches Harvey smugly

"Actually I just wanted to say that I didn't mean to call you an idiot but I've changed my mind, you ARE an idiot" Harvey snickers and walks off towards the breakfast area

"Awwww I am right" Mike laughs as he follows Harvey, "it's so cute, you guys trying to hide it from me" Harvey stops and turns to face Mike

"Look, I'm not saying that we are or that you're right but, and this is just for argument sake, IF you right, are you SURE you wanna go in there and let DONNA know what you're thinking?" Harvey questions him

"Ah yeah, I get your point" Mike looks at him a little scared and Harvey smiles when he turns his back, "Harvey wait" Mike calls to him, "listen, I won't say anything if that's what you guys want but you gotta tell me if I'm right" Harvey just smiles at him, "fine, but I know I am AND I'm happy for you, BOTH. So does this mean I'm gonna see little Harvey Specter in his Oshkosh B'Gosh suit?" Harvey rolls his eyes and walks off, leaving Mike smiling.

As he walks into the breakfast area and spots Donna already seated and as he sits down, he watches her eat a strawberry and she arches her eyebrow seductively at him. He licks his lips and thinks to himself that it's gonna be tough to keep this to themselves!

THE END

* * *

_**How did I do? Did you guys enjoy it, I know it's ended but MAYBE it cud go on…BUT I do have some other ideas for new stories Thank you to those that loved the last chapter and wanted more:**_

_**Katyfr – well if you did, how'd you get more stories lol…hope you enjoyed this!**_

_**Guest (chpt 4) – Thank you so much, sorry this chpt was late! Yeah I think he def. has this side to him for CERTAIN people lol**_

_**Ldyg – Well this is what happens when Harvey Specter makes up his mind…THINGS get done lol**_

_**Lacy-Jane – Thank you and I hope you liked this one!**_

_**Briseis – Now that's a little demanding and a lot flattering lol…thank you and I hope you liked this one!**_


End file.
